That One Dare
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: When Trish dares Ally to write her cell number on the Miami Mall wall a mysterious someone decides to add her to his contacts. What will happen when the start chatting up a conversation? Will love pass through them even if they don't know it themselves? How can you love someone you don't even know? Or do they?
1. The Wall

Hi! My name is Ally Dawson and I am 20 years old. I live in Miami with my best friend Trish De Le Rosa. We have been friends since, Forever! Me and Trish are playing 'You Have to Do It or Else' game. You ask the other person to do something and they have to do it or that person will do something so incredibly humiliating. It's a lose/lose situation sometimes.

"You have to drink two eggs." I say to Trish.

"Ewe…" I get up and go to our kitchen and crack two eggs and put it in a cup. I hand it to Trish

"Drink up." I say as she holds the cup up to her face. She swallows.

"Nasty."

"I bet Dez would like that."

"Like what?"

"Like some egg juice." We both laugh.

Dez is this crazy yet cool guy with red hair. He likes to film everything. And when I say everything I mean, filming the sun set or a whole street for a day. He just hides his camera anywhere and hits play then walks away. At the end of the day he is always surprised when no one finds it and steals it. It's actually kind of cool what he does with the film. He likes to speed it up and it looks so cool.

"My turn to make you do something." Trish says evilly.

"Just get it over with."

"You have to write your cell number on a random wall."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Where?"

"Mall of Miami."

"Fine."

We head to the Miami Mall and I write my name beside Sonic Boom a music store I work at.

"555-2435" I say my number out loud as I write it.

It's the next day and I wake up and I take a shower and get dressed then put some light make-up on. I don't wear that much make-up. Only the necessary stuff like mascara, eye shadow and lip stick. Then I see a text message pop up on my cell phone.

11:00am -Unknown Number: Hello

11:00 am -Ally: Hi and who is this?

11:09 am -Unknown Number: The best singer of all time!

11:10 am -Ally: Funny but I don't know any singers of all time

11:10 am -Unknown Number: You may not know me personally but you have probably heard of me

Ally: Heard of you?

Unknown Number: I'm Austin.

That name reminds me of someone that I use to know.

Ally: What's your point? I'm Ally.

Austin: Cool

Ally: I don't know why I just gave my number to a complete stranger

Austin: You didn't though sort of

Ally: What?

Austin: Your number was on a wall at the Mall of Miami

Ally: Oh! That was a dare I had to do

Austin: Cool. I probably would have done it too

Ally: It wasn't truth or dare though it was You Have to Do It or Else

Austin: Oh… I know that game I play it with my best friend all the time

Ally: Cool. I played it with my best friend too.

Austin: Sweet

Ally: I don't know why I am telling you all this

Austin: I don't know why either

Ally: You could be a stalker for all I know

Austin: Trust me. I'm not a stalker

Ally: I can't trust you if I don't know you

Austin: Smart ass

Ally: That's not nice. You just hurt my feelings.

Austin: I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.

Ally: ha-ha I'm kidding. Don't be so gullible.

Austin: You tricked me

Ally: Yes I did

Austin: I can probably get use to you

Ally: Can you now?

Austin: Yes I can


	2. Charity Events

**Sorry if anyone is confused no one said they were put it doesn't mean they never thought it. I started putting the time zones on their texted and then stops at the 6****th**** one. I will start doing it again so it shows when Ally ignores or Austin ignores each other's texts.**

I am a little upset today because today is the anniversary of my best friend moving away. I haven't talking to him in five years but I know he's okay because I have him on Facebook. Oh, the convenience of the internet these days. It's after classes and I am writing now in my song book.

"What would go good with 'I feel as deep as the water beneath me'?" I think for a bit but then I hear my ringtone .Its 'Loud' by R5, one of my favorite bands. I start to dance, which in my case am glad no one around is here to see it, (My Dance). I pick up my phone and the caller ID says 'Unknown Number'. I view the text anyway. It reads:

4:30 pm Austin: What's up?

4:30 pm Ally: Who is this and why are you texting me?

4:32 pm Austin: Because I'm bored

4:35 pm Ally: Oh it's you. Isn't there someone else you can bother but me? Of all people!

4:36 pm Austin: Chill! And no, Not really.

4:40 pm Ally: Why? What, no friends.

4:42 pm Austin: No! I am bored in my dressing room at my charity event.

This defiantly caught my attention. He works at charity events. That's not so bad. This guy might be worth talking to, after all. But, maybe not he is still kind of, a stranger.

4:43 Ally: You work for charity events?

4:44 Austin: Yes. I enjoy helping kids and the homeless.

4:47 Ally: Awe. Which one?

4:48 Austin: Save the Children.

4:50 Ally: Cute. What do you do at this charity?

4:50 Austin: I sing. I thought we went through this already?

4:54 Ally: We did but you could be handing out food for all I know.

4:54 Austin: I have a dressing room. That couldn't be any clearer?

4:55 Ally: When do you perform?

4:55 Austin: in 5 minutes.

4:56 Ally: Oh! I guess four now.

4:57 Austin: Ya. G2G.

4:58 Ally: Right. Got to go and sing.

Too bad it wasn't on TV today or I could've seen him. I made me feel better for some odd reason. Ever since my best friend moved away I never knew what was going on in his life. When he said he would keep in touch, I liked my posts. Never decided to chat me up or call me. Whatever. Now I have someone to distract me. For now.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I ran out of ideas. I hope to make a long Chapter for the next chapter. Peace!**


	3. The Almost Explaination

Right after my UOM classes I go to Sonic Boom and I head upstairs to start writing in my book. I write songs but I don't perform them. After my friend moved we couldn't be partners anymore so I gave him a few of my songs for the road and for him to remember me by, and I haven't seen him since. I really miss him. Then I hear my favorite ring. I pick up my phone. It's a text from yet another Unknown Number.

5:00pm Austin: Isn't it funny that I'm the first one to text you?

5:00pm Ally: 5 on the dot. Funny.

5:01pm Austin: Yes ha-ha. Now answer the question.

5:02pm Ally: Okay Pushy. Yes. It's kind of funny.

5:03pm Austin: I'm not pushy

5:04 pm Ally: Uh… You kind of are

5:05 pm Austin: Am not

5:06 pm Ally: Are too

5:07 pm Austin: Are not

5:08 pm Ally: Are really doing this?

5:09 pm Austin: Yes. Yes we are.

5:10 pm Ally: Whatever.

This is really boring.

5:11 pm Austin: ha-ha

5:22 pm Austin: Are you not gonna answer me?

5:36 pm Austin: I guess not.

I stopped texting him because he is getting boring. He is supposed to keep me distracted but he's not helping. Maybe I should call Trish.

Ringing…

"Hello?" Trish says on the other line.

"Hi. It's Ally." I reply.

"Oh. Hey girl. What's up?"

"It's that time of the year again."

"Oh, Ally. I know you miss him but, sorry to hurt your feelings on a week like this but, He's not coming back. Not for a while anyways."

Surprisingly that didn't hurt "I know. It's still sad."

"I know Ally. I'm sad too."

"But, he didn't kiss you and say he will always love you then fly half way across the world and never come back!"

"Ally! I know this hurts I'm coming over. Where are you?"

"I'm at Sonic Boom."

"Okay. See you in twenty."

I wait for Trish downstairs. I'm writing in my song book again then look up at the sound of someone entering the store.

"We aren't open yet." I look up and see a guy I thought I would have never seen in forever. He was so depressed when 'he who should never be named' moved and I have talked to him a lot. But I have never seen him in person for a long time." Oh My God! Dez! I am so happy to see you!" I run up to him and give him a little hug.

"Hey Ally." He gives me a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"You know. It's that time of the year again."

"Yes. Tri…" I stop. Then realize what happened between Trish and Dez. "Um… You should go."

"But, I thought you missed me. We haven't seen each other in a year!"

"I mean… You should go…" I look around the store holding his shoulders and I glance upstairs. I turn him a round and push him towards the staircase." You should go upstairs!"

"Why?" he stops me.

"Just do it!" I yell at him frustrated. Dez runs upstairs and Trish walks into the store.

"Hey Als. I know you need my comfort. So here I am." She gives me a fake smile and puts her arms out in front of her. I hug her and then we start to talk.

"I know you're sad. And you need some closure. Why don't we go upstairs?" She starts heading for the stairs. I stand up and block her pathway.

"No! How about let's go outside!" I push to the back door. I hear footsteps come down the stairs.

"Why do I have to go upstairs? It's kind of c….." Dez stops when he is standing on the middle step of the staircase. "Trish?"

Trish turns to her right and sees who is in front of her. "Dez!" Dez walks down and stops at the end of the staircase.

Awkward! Wait you don't know what happened. I'm sure they will explain it. And when I mean explain, I mean explain EVERYTHING!

"Dez? What are you doing here?" She looks over to me. "Why is he here?"

"Trish we have been over this a million times! It's not my fault that…" Dez gets interrupted by Trish.

"Don't you dare speak his name! He might have been our friend but he's not anymore because he skipped out on us!"

"But it wasn't his fault!"

"It was too! He could have done something about it!"

"Guys!" What have I done!

"Ally, you don't get it!" Trish explains to me yet I have probably heard it over a million times. "Austin could have done something about this all!"

"Trish! I know."

"He is not our friend anymore!"

"You can't say that about him!" I raise my voice.

"Yes I can. I think I have earned the right to because of what Austin did."

"He couldn't help but move away!"

I know I should tell her. Maybe it will help her. How do I say it when she is yelling at me at this very second? Here I go!

"Trish!"

"Ally! He is the one who…"

I interrupt. "It's my fault!"

Both Dez and Trish give me a ' what the hell are you talking about look' and Dez walks beside Trish and they just stare at me waiting for an explanation.

"How is this your fault?" Dez asks me.

I look at them both. And I begin.

"It's my fault because…"

**I am so evil to stop you guys at this but I like a cliff hanger once in a while. Can you guys please Review, I would greatly appreciate it. And no inappropriate words. Thanks! I will post a new Chapter soon! I already have this one planned out. Hope you guys liked it. I am enjoying it and I'm the one writing it **


	4. The Explainaion

**Again, I am sorry for leaving you at a cliff hanger but I love cliff hangers. It gives the story a little mystery and excitement. I hope you guys enjoy this next Chapter!**

"How is this your fault?" Dez asks me.

"It's my fault because… when Austin kissed me on that night he left, he promised me he would never hurt me again, he said I would always be the one he loved and would always love me for who I am. He had to leave because he didn't want to be the next one to hurt me."

"He has already hurt you by leaving." Trish stops and looks at all three of us. "He has hurt all of us by leaving! He had the choice to stay in Miami or leave the country with his family. He chose to leave. He chose to leave everything he has worked for, for the past five years and just throw it all away in a matter of minutes!"

I go over to Trish and give her a hug. "Trish it's okay." I thought she was the one who was supposed to comfort me instead it turns around to be me comforting her.

"It's not okay Ally! He's gone!"

"It's not like he's dead!" Dez says. "Or is he?" I bet he's playing mysterious music in his mind at that moment.

"He's not dead Dez." Trish laughs.

Wow! Trish could of easily made a joke right there but she didn't. Good for her, good for her.

"What do you mean Dez?" I ask Dez.

"I mean…" He holds the 'me' for a while. "Why don't you just call him?"

"We can't!" Trish and I both say at the same time.

"We tried that and he just doesn't answer!" I explain.

"Okay! No need to holler." Dez steps back.

"Sorry Dez. I just really miss him."

"Can you guys just go? Please. I just need some time alone."

"Okay." Trish says.

Dez and Trish leave and go home while I go upstairs and sit on the couch. I grab my phone from my pocket and decide to text Austin.

5:56 pm Ally: Austin? Are you there?

5:56 pm Austin: Yes I am. Why?

5:57 pm Ally: Because I am really upset

5:58 pm Austin: Why? You can talk to me. Anything you say can't be possible told to the world since 1. I don't know who you are, technically and 2. I don't know what you look like. So anything you say to me. It's okay.

6:00 pm Ally: Okay. Well…

6:02 pm Ally: There is this guy. I won't bother on telling you who because it would be freaky for you, anyways. He left us and he left us on a tough spot and I am really upset because I miss him and I just feel so upset.

6:03 pm Austin: I'm sorry for that

6:04 pm Ally: You don't have to apologize for someone's doings. It's not your fault.

6:05 pm Austin: I know but whoever this guy is but be a real retard if he's going to leave a girl like you.

6:06 pm Ally: But you don't even know what I look like

6:07 pm Austin: But, I already figured you out Ally. You kind of remind me of someone that I use to know.

6:08 pm Ally: And who's that someone?

6:09 pm Austin: Just some girl who I use to know. She doesn't talk to me anymore though which kind of sucks.

6:12 pm Ally: That's got to suck a lot.

6:14 pm Austin: It kind of does but that's okay.

6:15 pm Ally: How come?

6:17 pm Austin: What do you mean?

6:19pm Ally: tell me about what happened

6:20 pm Austin: I decided to give this girl a romantic gesture and for her to beg me to stay but she didn't I just kisses her and practically sad good bye and then left for the airport. I haven't seen her since.

6:25 pm Ally: That's got to suck. And that's so sad. That girl has been missing out.

6:26 pm Austin: Excuse me?

6:28 pm Ally: I just mean

6:28 PM Ally: Um

6:29 pm Ally: I mean that I just think that you're a great guy.

6:30 pm Ally: That's all

6:31 pm Austin: Really? Thanks. Even after I came off as a smart ass earlier?

6:32 pm Ally: even if you ARE a smart ass

6:34 pm Austin: Well, Ally you are official in my books of friends

6:35 pm Ally: You have a book of friends?

6:36 pm Austin: As a matter of fact I do

6:36 pm Austin: It's in my head

I laugh a little at that.

6:38 pm Ally: You are a good guy

6:40 pm Austin: Why you think so?

6:42 pm Ally: Because you just cheered me up

6:46 pm Austin: Well it's what I do

6:50 pm Ally: You cheer people up for a living

6:52 pm Austin: No. I sing for a living. I just enjoy making peoples day.

6:53 pm Ally: Well, that's good.

6:54 pm Ally: Everyone deserves a little bit of cheering up every day from ole Austin

6:55 pm Austin: ha-ha funny

6:56 pm Ally: Not funny. True.

6:57 pm Austin: Thanks I could use that.

6:58 pm Ally: See we both could use a little cheering up

6:59 pm Austin: So we cheered each other up

7:00 pm Ally: Exactly! I g2g. I have to get ready for bed.

7:01 pm Austin: What time is it there?

7:02 pm Ally: 7:02 pm.

7:02 Austin: Same!

7:04 Ally: I bet wherever my 'friend' it is probably 2 in the morning

7:05 Austin: Ya. Probably

7:06 Ally: I g2g get ready for bed. I got to get up early for my UOM classes Bye!

7:07 Austin: UOM as in University of Miami?

7:08 Austin: You there?

7:10 Austin: I suppose you're getting ready for bed. Good night!

I go home and plug in my phone so it can charge when I sleep. I go and take a shower, put my pajamas on, blow dry my hair and have something to eat before I go to sleep. Good thing I live alone or my parents would be like "Where were you, you should have been home earlier" or something like that. After I drink some milk I hop into bed and set my alarm for 6:30 am. Then I fall asleep. I wake up to the noise of the radio. It says 6:30 am on it. I hate waking up in the morning but I have to anyways. I get up, do my make-up and curl my brown hair that has chestnut tips. I get dressed by putting on a, a white lace t-shirt, and jean jacket, black leggings, and a mini jeans skirt. I put on my brown high-heels and head to the kitchen to have some breakfast. I eat a quick meal of milk and cereal and grab my purse and head out the door. I almost forgot my phone. I quickly ran to the back of my apartment and unplug my phone and head out the door. I start my car and drive to UOM.

I'm in the middle of class when I get a text from Austin.

8:10 am Austin: Are you awake?

8:11 am Ally: Yes. And in the middle of one of my UOM classes.

8:12 am Austin: Oh cool. Speaking of UOM what does that stand for?

8:15 am Ally: Why should I tell you? I haven't met you yet

8:16 am Austin: Maybe we can fix that

8:17 am Ally: Can you please clarify for me what you mean


	5. The Meeting Part 1

**I hope you enjoy this story. I am almost finished it but I will try to make it as long as I can because I really enjoy this story. P.S. Austin's first POV is in this chapter!**

* * *

8:18 am Austin: I mean we should meet

Oh my god. He wants to meet. I have no idea what to say so I'm just going to ignore it and focus on my classes today.

After my classes at UOM I go the Sonic Boom. Yay! Time to work. I hope you can see the sarcasm in that. It's not that I hate my job or anything like that it just takes time off from my other career, song writing. Okay, let's face it I can't stop thinking about Austin and what he said. I can't believe he wants to meet.

4:00 pm Ally: You want to meet

4:01 pm Austin: what took you so long to answer me back?

4:02 pm Ally: I was shocked and I was in the middle of class

4:03 pm Austin: oh and sorry

4:04 pm Ally: When do you want to meet

4:05 pm Austin: Tonight! At the beach

4:06 PM Ally: There's a million beaches in Miami you need to pick one. Wait… You live in Miami!

4:07 pm Austin: Did I leave that part out

4:08 pm Ally: YES!

4:09 pm Austin: Oh sorry. I use to live here then I moved to Italy to be with my family. But I moved back after graduation. I am accually trying to look for that girl.

4:10 pm Ally: Cool.

4:11 pm Austin: Ya. I guess.

4:12 pm Ally: How old are you

4:13 pm Austin: 20 years old

4:14 pm Ally: So I am. That's cool.

4:15 pm Austin: And back to earlier. What did you mean by, UOM classes.

4:16 pm Ally: It's just a University I go to

4:17 pm Austin: Again, as in University of Miami

4:18 pm Ally: Yes University of Miami

4:19 pm Austin: I was going to go there but I wanted to focus more on my singing career

4:20 pm Ally: Oh. Hey I have an awesome thought

4:21 pm Austin: What?

4:22 pm Ally: What if we work together and I can write a song for you

4:23 pm Austin: But don't we have to meet

4:24 pm Ally: Yes tomorrow at 6:00 pm

Honestly, I feel like I am falling in love with him.

4:25 pm Austin: It's a date

4:26 pm Ally: Great!

So excited!

4:27 pm Austin: Hey that rhymed! Now I know you can rhyme

4:28 pm Ally: See you tomorrow ;)

Two Words, "Holy Crap!"

It's the next day and it's after classes. Actually it's about 4:30 and I am getting ready for my date with mysterious Austin. I better talk to Trish. She has no idea what's going on.

4:30 pm Ally: Trish! I have a date!

4:31 pm Trish: With whom?

4:32 pm Ally: A guy I've been texting for a while.

4:33 pm Trish: Can I have a name?

4:34 pm Ally: Austin

4:35 pm Trish: Austin! What the hell?

4:36 pm Ally: Not our Austin, different Austin.

Yes, the guy that left us to move somewhere he would never tell me were but, yes, indeed Austin Moon.

4:37 pm Trish: Thank God!

4:38 pm Ally: Would it be that bad if I turned out to be Austin.

4:39 pm Trish: Wait! What? You haven't met this guy yet!

4:40 pm Ally: No we have been texting for a while but no, we haven't met yet.

4:41 pm Trish: Well, girl! I'm coming over! You need to make a spectacular first impression.

4:41 pm Ally: Okay

Trish comes over and she gets me dressed up for our date. Austin and I made sure that it wasn't an overdressed date but a normal wear. I wear sandals since we are going to the beach and curl my hair. I wear a laced topped t-shirt and a pink skirt.

"I can't believe you haven't even met this guy!" Trish says

"I know. But he said he was handsome." I laugh.

"All guys say that." Trish laughs.

"I know but it could be true." I laugh.

"Whatever. You're ready now."

"Oh! I am so nervous. What time is it?"

"It is 5:50." Trish looks at her watch.

"Oh my god ten minutes. I should get going."

Trish says good bye and I leave. I drive to the beach club and I can't find him.

6:02 pm Ally: Where are you?

6:03 pm Austin: Where are you?

6:04 pm Ally: I asked you first.

6:05 pm Austin: I'm at the end of the beach

6:09 pm Ally: I'm almost there

6:10 pm Austin: I am wearing red shoes, ripped jeans, and a t-shirt.

6:11 pm Ally: I think I see you

"Turn around!" I shout out loud.

**Austin's POV before Ally shows up.**

I am at the beach ten minutes before Ally shows up. This is so because if she ends up showing up early I will already be hear, can't wait to meet her. She said she had brown hair. Brunettes are so pretty; She just texted me.

**Ally's POV**

I see Austin turn around. I can't really see his face but he looks good. We run towards each other.

"Ally?"

"Austin?"

We get closer, and then we see each other's faces. Am I hallucinating because he looks like…?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am almost done with this story because I am running out of ideas.**


	6. The Meeting Part 2

**I hope you guys enjoy this story. I don't know if you guys are enjoying this story as much as the other one so I am finishing this story. Enjoy this final chapter.**

**Austin's POV**

I hear a voice come from behind me. It sounds very familiar but I just can't make it out to be anyone that I know. Why would they be calling out my name? This can't be the voice of my love. I turn around.

"Ally?"

"Austin?"

**Ally's POV**

Is that who I think it is or am I just hallucinating? I run up to him as I look up at his blonde hair. That can't be the same blonde hair I fell in love with yeas ago. I see his face. Are those the big brown eyes I fell head over heels in love with? No Way!

"Ally?" My name. The cute pouty voice I fell in love with. Just love to dance to that voice of his. And even though I wasn't a good dancer, that voice made me better than any dancer before.

**Austin's POV**

I run closer to the girl that had an unknown face. Are those the beautiful chestnut locks I fell too deeply in love with barely able to let go years ago? Those can't be the eyes I use to stare in everyday, fighting a moment of glance before I had to leave for the night. She can't be. No chance!

"Austin?" I recognize that voice. That smoothly flowing voice I could lose balance with. The peacefulness of it all.

**Ally's POV**

"Oh my God!" That's all I could say. That's all he deserved.

**Austin's POV**

"You were the one I was texting?" That's all I could say to her.

"We were texting each other?" She said. I just have this confused look on my face. "Wait!"

"What?"

"If you moved away…" She paused trying to gather her words. "Why are you in Miami?"

"I told you. I came back to look for you!"

"Wait. What!"

"Ya. I moved back after graduation because I was looking you. I wanted an explanation."

"Go on."

"Well, after I said good bye when I moved to Italy, I wanted to know why you never tried to get in contact but now I know. We couldn't help it."

**Ally's POV**

I just started crying. He comes up to me to give me a hug.

"No!" I yell tying to ignore his hug. "You don't get to hug me and instantly make everything okay!" What does he get off leaving us when he HAD A CHOICE to stay in the first place.

"What are you talking about?"

"You could've stayed! You could've graduated with us!"

"I'm sorry but I…" he tried to explain but I don't let him.

"Austin…" I say softly. He looks up at me from playing with the sand with his shoes. "We could've started a life together."

"I know Ally. I am so sorry. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness because I know you wanted this and you were going to gives us one hundred percent but I…"

"Austin." I interrupt him.

"No Ally. Let me finish." He says. "But I just gave you zero percent when I should've given you a bazillion percent!"

"Austin." She gives me a sad smile. "That night you left me at that airport I replayed that night over and over in my head making it hard for me to sleep for months wondering 'why'… how he could do that to me. How could HE do that to us, everything we went through? Then just throwing it away in a matter of minutes." I explain more. "I can forgive you and I know that I love you and always had. I thought I loved that mystery guy I texted for weeks…" I point to my left. "But it turns out it that mystery guy is you. In some strange way… we will always find a way to make it back to each other. That's what I have held onto for all those years."

"Ally. I am so sorry for everything I put you though." He steps toward me and I let him. "Ally I will always love you. That night it killed me inside eating at my heart so guilty for what I did to you; leaving you at that airport. And all I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend the rest of my afterlife with you because if I ever lost you, and I thought I lost you Ally that's why I love you. If I ever lost you…In any way shape or form, something inside me would die and would never EVER be able to live."

I run up to him and he spins me around and he stares at me as I stare at him and he kisses me. It feels like the first time I have ever kissed anyone and it was amazing and I felt fireworks. I haven't kissed anyone since that night at the airport which from this moment on is just the night that hope started.

**I hope you have enjoyed this story. If you guys want me to do a sequel just PM me or if you guy have any ideas me just PM as well. Please Review! Peace and L3VE!**


End file.
